


Poutine

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel means trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poutine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 174
> 
> Guess what I had for lunch today? Om nom nom!

The Doctor leads Rose and Jack into a diner in the wilds of Quebec, and says, with that big grin of his, "we'll have three orders of poutine."

When the waitress sets the plates on the table, Rose looks suspiciously at them and asks, "what did the poor chips ever do to her?"

"I know travel is supposed to be broadening," Jack says, and takes a bite, "but I didn't realize that it meant the waistline."

Rose takes a bite, too. "Not bad," she says at last. "But they're still not proper chips."

"Not bad?" the Doctor asks. "They're _fantastic_!"


End file.
